1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to snowmobile-type vehicles, and more specifically to a more comfortable seat construction in which the driver may lean rearward from a vertical seated position with his or her legs somewhat extended and elevated and with his or her back supported over a predetermined area.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most prior art snowmobiles have an elongated bench-type seat construction with the cushion extending longitudinally with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle's frame and the drivers straddle the cushion with their feet planted on generally horizontal running boards. As such, the operator is forced to assume a somewhat hunched-forward position which, after prolonged periods of operation, may cause discomfort to some individuals. Examples of such prior art snowmobile seat arrangements over which the present invention is deemed to be an improvement are shown in the Ishiyama U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,830 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and in the Lange U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,707. While each of the aforementioned prior art patents show a seat construction terminating in a slightly turned-up tail-end portion, that portion does not extend upward sufficiently high to function as a backrest. Instead, those prior art turned-up seat ends are designed to keep the driver or a passenger from sliding rearward off of the end of the vehicle's seat under sudden acceleration conditions.